Pre-formed insulation products (batts, blankets, boards, etc.) are applied to various structures and equipment using a variety of fastening techniques. For example, in wood framed wall applications, faced batt insulation are typically stapled to the perimeter framing members of each cavity via a stapling flange on the facing. Similarly, un-faced batt insulation used for framed walls (wood or steel stud) is typically held in place with a friction fit. For crawl spaces, lightning rods or other mechanical fastening devices are typically used to hold the insulation in place. Foam boards are generally glued to framing members and/or fastened with nails or other fasteners.
Application of insulation to HVAC equipment and appliances is typically accomplished with the use of adhesives or fastening clips. The adhesives are generally applied immediately prior to the insulation being installed in the HVAC equipment and/or other appliances. A variety of adhesives may be used for this purpose including; solvent based products, hot melts, pressure sensitive adhesives, water-based adhesives, and the like. Some of these processes use volatile organic compounds (VOC) based solvents that require personal protective equipment (PPE) and/or ventilation during application.